


When the Work Is Done

by trascendenza



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of S1. <em>"Oh, really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I wasn't that bad."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Work Is Done

"We did it," Kahlan laughed, grabbing one of Richard's hands in hers and grinning over at him.

"I still can't believe it," he said, shaking his head and huffing a sound of amazement. "I was starting to doubt the day would ever come."

"I never did," she said; she stopped walking, turning to face him. "Not once."

"Not even when you first met me?" he said, grinning wryly, running his fingers over her knuckles.

"Well," she said, stretching out the word, tone striving towards diplomatic, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I wasn't that bad."

"No, you weren't," she said, taking another step nearer to him, her eyes earnest when they looked at him. "You were entirely too good."

"And now?" he said, voice low. The tips of their noses were almost brushing; Kahlan brought her hands up, holding his face, fingers nocking in along his jawline.

"Now?" she said, a soft exhalation that was almost a laugh, and closed the distance between them, kissing him. It wasn't like their first, heated and rushed, adrenaline-edged; their steps tread quietly on the soil, his fingers tangling in her hair. She directed him gently, fingers at the back of his neck pulling him in closer.

"Kahlan," he murmured against her cheek when they parted, pressing his temple to hers.

"I know, Richard," she said, thumb stroking strong along the back of his neck. "I know."


End file.
